Metalocalypse- My version
by beat-box-babe
Summary: When my OC Ember is suddenly asked to work for the band, she finds a hard time fitting in with these guys for one main reason; SHE HATES METAL!
1. Character Description

OC Clarifying Chapter

Okay, this is so you can see and find out what the Metalocalypse OC that I made is like...ENJOY!

* * *

Name; Ember...Real name though is **Anastasiya** (**ah - n ah - s t ah - s ee - y ah)** ( Russian and Ukrainian form of Greek Anastasia, meaning "resurrection.") **Gulistanskiy **(Gu-lis-tah-n-sk-ee) (Russian form of Persian Gulistan, meaning "rose-land.")

Real Name; Anasasiya Gulistanskiy

Age; Around 23

Physical Appearance; Blazing red hair with (natural) blonde and orange high lights (think a fire kind of), sparkling light blue eyes and light mint green specks, pale skin, Double D-cup, round hips, a bit on the skinny side yet still has SOME meat, heart shaped head, button nose, full lips

Clothing; what ever the episode says

Crush; ? You'll just have to wait and see.

Home; Lives in Mordhaus with the band and Charles

Race; Russian, American, Irish, German...Basically, a warrior.

Accent (?); Depends on what's happening...The accent will depend on if she's using German or Russian.

Family; 5 brothers (that remind her of the guys), 2 homosexual dads (one is a nice step-father), then her mom.

Job; She makes the sets for the band, designs the costumes (if needed), makes the album covers, acts as a sister to the band, keeps the guys in line, and some other stuff like helping out with the cooking, or tuning the instruments.


	2. Ember's First Day

Ember looked around the place she would be calling her home for a little while, Mordhaus, as Charles Ofdensen lead her to her room, 2 duffle bags at her sides. "And, uh, this would be your room miss Ember." Charles told Ember as he stopped at a black painted oak door, metal accents on it and a diamond doorknob, Ember smiled at Charles. "Thanks Charles, I'll be out in about half an hour for dinner with the band." Ember told Charles, who smiled at the girl before leaving her alone. Ember smiled thinly at his back before turning the doorknob and rushing into her room, closing the door quickly and took in her new room.

The room was already filled with stuff to her liking, and her clothes were already inside the closet. The ceiling was a sleek reflective black marble, the walls were covered in blood-red fur wallpaper with dark silver carpet. Her bed was a black heart-shaped 4-poster water-bed (type in "Heart-Shaped 4-poster water-bed single track" into a search box if you want to see it), silver lace bed sheets, fluffy black pillows, and a button on the bottom of the bed frame to where a person will quickly come in and switch the water-bed part for a regular bed if she wanted it.

She had a black table vanity (with mirror and lights), a few vases filled with black roses, dark blue curtains that covered the window, a dark brown desk in the corner that was about 5 feet going both directions of the corner (where she would draw and come up with ideas before going to a room where she does a large-scale for the picture/drawing/set design), a few lamps (Asian Oriental Table**Lamp**-**Japanese** Cherry, **Japanese Floor Lamp** - Akida (leaves), la luna fiber crystal lamp, and other lamps like those), and then 3 doors one that lead to her own bathroom, another to her closet, then the last to a small closet that held all her art supplies.

Ember sighed as she went over to her waterbed and dumped the duffle bags onto her bed, before looking at her reflection in the mirror of her vanity. She was wearing a tight-fitting black shirt that had random neon paint spatter on it, bleached ripped jeans, dark red leggings, black combat boots with chains on it, black skull earings, black lace finger-less gloves, and a heart dagger choker. Her bangs was pulled back a bit by a single silver sword hairclip.

On closer examination you would see the silver eye shadow, black eye liner, and clear lip gloss that she just barely used.

After looking at her pocket watch (search "pocket watch silver metal steam punk pendent gingernonutsbits", it's the one with a heart) and saw that she had thought for about 10 minutes. "Guess I better go meet these bitches." Ember grumbled as she stuffed her watch into her pockets, the only thing that she hated about her job was who she worked with.

Yeah, she knew that Deathklok was the biggest badasses in the world apparently, but she **HATED** metal! She thought that most metal music was just loud screams that held no artistic value or anything like that...So yeah, she basically hated her work...But the pros (ex; the money, the housing, the touring to name a few) outweighed the cons (her hatred of metal) so she decided to try to work this out. Quickly Ember walked out of the room, closing the door behind her as she did and locked it with a key (she had asked Charles to give her a key to her room, that way no one but her (or him in case of emergencies) could enter) before walking down the hallways.

* * *

Ember walked into the Dethklok Conference Room and saw each of the 5 members of Deathklok and Charles himself, who smiled at her. "Boys, this is Ember. She will be the artist for all your album covers and will be designing your sets." Charles introduced Ember, who nodded her head to the boys before leaning against the wall behind Charles. "A girl working with us? Woooweeee" Toki chimed happily, Murderface looked at Ember like a piece of meat. "Keep staring at me, and you'll die tonight." Ember growled, a russian/german accent hinting into her voice, causing Murderface to blink a bit before smirking.

"Oh? Heh, and how are you gonna do that hot stuff?" Murderface asked as he continued to stare at Ember's ample chest and luscious thighs, before he looked up to see a gun pointed at his head. It was a polished fine-tuned Apache revolver, golden with dark brown metal accents and a single blood red ruby on the hammer of the gun part. "Don't call me hot stuff, dip shit." Ember growled, the rest of the band members laughed at this while Murderface scoffed. "Ember, please, no threatening the boys." Charles told Ember, who looked towards him.

"I already stated in my interview that if I get pissed off, I'll react in a violent manner." Ember told Charles, who sighed at this. Why did he get stuck with the difficult-to-work-with people? Why couldn't he have gone with working at a nursing home or somewhere that wasn't filled with musicians or artists? "You know what, I'm going back to my room, peace Bitches and Charles." Ember stated as she hit her revolver by slipping it into her boot (after putting it into it's knuckle-duster form), walking out of the room without looking back.

"She seems...Nice." Pickles said in the awkward silence, Skwisgaar laughed at this. "Nice? *scoffs* Sure, shes _really_ nice." Skwisgaar sarcastically said, Toki looked pumped suddenly. "She sures is!" Toki chimed in happily, Nathan sighed a bit at this. "What's wrong with her anyway? Does she, like...Hate us?" Nathan asked Charles, who blinked at the question. "She just...Hates metal." Charles slowly said, before a loud argument erupted from the group. It was crazy really, seeing how most of the boys actually hated the idea of someone hating metal.

* * *

Ember sighed as she whipped the sweat off her forehead, ever since she had came back into her room she had been working on clay models of the boys by using what she remembered (thank goodness for her photographic memory) and through a few internet pictures. The clay figures were on a transportable marble station that she could switch out with either 5 other marble platforms or a wooden platform. Laying back in her newly installed (about half an hour into the work the crew came in an installed it) neon dark blue (from the ceiling) hanging bubble chair, the silver chair inside was nice and soft.

There were, in total, 10 clay figures on the desk. 5 were with the boys just in their regular clothes, then the other set was when they were in concert make-up with their instruments. The figures were each colored and were about the size of Ember's hands (a bit smaller than Pickle's hands). Just as she was about to make dolls of the boys (think stop animation dolls) a knock was heard from the door. "Come in." Ember called over her shoulder as she stood up and stretched only to blink when she saw Pickles in the doorway.

"Uh...I said you can come in, no need to stay in the doorway like a ditched pup...Also close the door will ya? I don't need Murderface to come in here." Ember said as she went over to her art closet and got out some mini hair for the dolls, she heard the door close shut as Pickles walked inside. "Wow, nice pad ya got here." Pickle said as he looked around the room, Ember could hear him going towards her desk. "Thanks, I asked Charles to let me make my room." Ember replied, before she saw over her shoulder Pickle looking over the clay figures.

"Your pretty good at dis." Pickle plainly stated, earning a small chuckle from Ember as she walked back to the desk with the doll equipment. "Thanks, its kind of what I do as an artist." Ember explained as she sat down and lifted the marble platform containing the dolls and placed it into a holding station, before placing a wooden platform into the station and began setting up her equipment.

"Listen, Charles said that you...Uh...Like ta drink." Pickles began, at this he saw Ember cock an interested eyebrow towards him. "We gots a few more beer cases, and I was wonderin'...If you wanted to drink wit' me?" Pickles asked Ember, before watching as Ember suddenly went towards him and grabbed his hands. "Let's get drunk." Ember whispered before dragging a happy Pickles out of her room (locking it of course) and he lead her to the kitchen.

* * *

**After a "Few" Drinks**

Ember was laughing as her face was red with a drunk blush, Pickles was the same as he sat beside her. "A-Aaaand Murterface got hit wit' sherry blombs." Pickles said through his laughs and drunkenness, Ember just continued to laugh as she took another swing from her 17th beer. "Y-You guys are hi-LARIOUS!" Ember yelled in a drunk fashion, before giggling as Pickles started to take off her choker and began to kiss her neck. "What the fuck are you dooooing?" Ember asked, before she moaned as Pickles dropped his bottle onto the kitchen table and wrapped both arms around Ember's waist, pulling her up onto his lap.

"You ta-aste like...Fruit." Pickle said in a dazed fashion before going back to kissing Ember's neck, the girl just moaned as she wrapped her arms around Pickle's head and forcing his head to go closer to her, which he happily complied to.

* * *

**Morning**

Pickles groaned as he laid in bed and blinked when he saw a person who he was using as a pillow. "Ember?" Pickles whispered as he looked at the topless girl whose dark blue lace bra was a bit ruffled due to Pickles sleeping on her chest. Pickles' mind was as a blank. How much did the 2 of them had to drink? A sickness fell into his stomach as he realized that he had been sleeping with someone who hated metal...

Yet after a moment Pickles actually _looked_ at Ember, and that sickness kind of melted away. Her hair made a flame effect around her face, her lips would have put any super model he knew to shame...And her fucking boobs. Pickles didn't have to think another thought before he stuffed his face into the soft mounds of skin. It was like hugging a fucking feather pillow that had been drenched in softener...

As Pickles continued to rest his head inside the mound's crevice he soon realized that Ember was slowly starting to wake up. In a panic Pickles got completely off of the waking girl and turned on his side so only his back was facing Ember. After another minute or 2 he heard Ember grumble awake and felt the bed shift as she sat up, after mumbling something in German she got out of Pickles' bed. After what sounded like a shirt being picked up from the ground before feet trailed to the door, which opened quickly, before being shut as Ember walked out of the room.

All the while Pickles' heart was racing, oh dear lord what would have happened if she had found out what he did to her only minutes ago? She pulled a gun out at Murderface for looking at her wrong..._He_ (Pickles') had gotten her drunk and basically groped her chest.

After what seemed like eternity a hand hit Pickles' door, before Nathan came inside. "Hey, dude...We're eating now...So hurry up." Nathan grumbled before leaving Pickles' in his own thoughts as he realized something, he would have to meet Ember face-to-face to eat...Yeah, he was fucked.

* * *

Ember grumbled as she fixed her shirt, which was wrinkled. What the fuck had happened last night? How did she end up topless in Pickles' bed?...Where could she get some more alcohol? The last question set itself into her head as she unlocked her bedroom door and entered her room, before closing it once she was inside and locked it. She was still in her clothes from yesterday, and her clothes were drenched in the scents of clay, paint, beer, wood, and Pickles' room.

After walking towards her closet and laying an outfit on the bed Ember began to undress, and turned around to deposit her dirty clothes in a laundry basket beside her closet before redressing. Once she fixed all her clothing (and put her revolver back into her boots) she looked at her vanity mirror to fix anything she couldn't plainly see.

She was wearing a dark rusty red long sleeved shirt that had slashes in the shoulder and arms, a black long sleeved shirt under that, a heart dagger belt, dark blue jeans with some neon dark green paint splatter at the bottom part of the pant legs, her signature boots, and black leggings. She was still wearing her hairpin from the day before, yet raised an eyebrow when she couldn't find her choker around her neck, and instead found a dark purple hickey.

"Okay, something went down last night." Ember whispered to herself before sighing and placed a gothic metal choker around her neck (search "Alchemy Gothic Mircalla Bat Wing Black Heart Choker fallen angel" it's the bat wings kind) before unlocking her door and stepping outside the boundaries of her room. Once in the slightly cold hallways Ember locked her door again before walking down to get some breakfast...If those bastards didn't have any coffee made, they better hope she runs out of bullets quickly.


	3. Pancakes and Paintings

Ember grumbled as she came into the dinning and saw that only half the people that were supposed to be there was there. Nathan, Toki, and Skwisgaar were present and already eating while Charles, Pickle, and Murderface were off to who knows where. "Oh...Uh...Hey." Nathan uncomfortably said as he looked and saw Ember, who nodded her head to him as she sat in an empty seat between Toki and Skwisgaar. "His! I'ms Toki! Its' nice tos meet yous!" Toki happily chimed to Ember, who couldn't help but smile at his energy. "Hyggelig å møtte deg, jeg Ember. (1)" Ember told Toki, who smiled brightly at the girl's statement.

"Oh wowee! You speaks Norwegians tos?" Toki asked in an excited manner, before Ember could respond though Jean-Pierre (in his regular appearance (before the stitch work), she came in right at the first ep before I forget (I'll also switch the episode sequence that way it'll help the story)) walked into the dinning room while pushing a cart filled with food to the table. "Hello masters...And mistress." Jean-Pierre spoke clearly, he had been notified about Mistress Ember from Charles only a few hours ago. "Hello, you must be the Jean-Pierre that I have heard about, it's a pleasure to meet such a good chef." Ember politely told Jean-Pierre, who smiled proudly at the compliment.

"Thank you Mistress, would anyone like any coffee?" Jean-Pierre asked as he held up a coffee pot that was still hot, the scent of black coffee leaking out from the opening in said pot. Ember quickly raised her hand before smiling as a tea-cup filled with coffee was placed before her and Nathan, who had also raised his hands. Once Ember took her first sip she faintly heard Skiwsgaar playing his guitar, the same riff over and over again. "Trevlig riff (2)." Ember told Skwisgaar as she gently craned her neck towards him, the Swedish guitar player blinked at this in surprise before smiling a bit.

"Tack (3)." Skwisgaar told Ember, who smiled as she mentally thanked her mother who made her read a few language books before going abroad. Ember she blinked though when Nathan suddenly slammed his hand down on the table. "Speak English!" Nathan yelled, and at that point Pickles entered the room. Pickles was a bit on edge around Ember, yet she smiled at him. "Hey buddy! Thanks for the drink last night, t'was fun." Ember chimed happily to Pickles, who mentally sighed in relief when Ember wasn't going to murder him. After sitting down beside Nathan, Pickles grinned at Ember.

"We still gots anodder case of beer." Pickles said, yet he was confused when Ember scoffed at this. "Please, if I wanna get drunk tonight I'm using my own suds. I brought some Imperial Stout from Russia." Ember stated, causing Pickles to stand up suddenly. "Dude! Where the _fuck_ did you get that stuff?" Pickles asked in surprise, Ember grinned happily as before taking another sip of her coffee. "*sighs happily* My homeland is Russia, my parents know my love for the world-wide flavors so they always send me a nice crate of the foreign stuff. Usually Russian, Germany, and sometimes Irish if they can." Ember told Pickles, who grinned like a kid in the candy shop.

"Okay! I've found a drinkin' buddy!" Pickles yelled happily with a laugh, which was soon joined with Ember's laugh. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Murderface, who grinned at Ember, who looked at Toki. "*to Toki* Den stygge tispe er tilbake (4A)...*turns to Skiwsgaar* Den fula tik är tillbaka (4B)" Ember told the 2 guitarists, who couldn't help but laughed at this. "Hey hot stuff." Muderface said as he walked in front of Ember, who only sipped her coffee. "Hey Dickface." Ember said in a non-joking voice, all the boys couldn't help but laugh at Murderface's ticked off expression.

"Ya know what? Fuck you bitch!" Murderface yelled in aggravation as he sat between Pickles and Nathan, Ember just shrugged her shoulders as she sipped her coffee. "Oh you wish you could Dickface, you wish you could." Ember said to the air around her, making it so everyone could hear. "Pff, she got you der dude." Pickels told Murderface, who grumbled before he smiled as breakfast was laid out before everyone. Piles of sausage, pancakes, french toast, and placed in front of Ember was Russian "Pancakes" with Oladi (aka Apples). "Master Charles said that you would like these Mistress Ember." Jean-Pierre said as he laid the plate in front of Ember before refilling her coffee, Ember smiled at the chef. "Merci (5) Jean-Pierre." Ember whispered to Jean-Pierre, who nodded his head before packing up the already empty plates and left to the kitchen.

"Whats are yous eatings Ember?" Toki asked after sipping his orange juice, Ember looked at him as she started to cut her pancakes. "Russian pancakes, they have apples, cinnamon 'n sugar." Ember replied, she actually thought that Toki's childish persona was adorable and reminded her of her younger brother Luster (German name meaning "Cheerful, Carefree"). For a moment the group was a bit quiet, being to busy eating to really strike a conversation.

Yet as Toki ate his regular syrup drenched pancakes he couldn't help but wonder what the odd looking Russian breakfast food tasted like. "Cans I trys some?" Toki asked as he grew tired of the silence, Ember stopped with her fork in her mouth as she realized that Toki was talking to her. "Uh...I...Guess so." Ember said as she pushed her plate towards Toki, who smiled happily at the acceptance...Then Ember realized that if Toki used his own fork and knife then the syrup would get on her pancakes and ruin them (she didn't really like syrup all that much).

Quickly as Toki was about to start cutting the Russian pancakes, Ember suddenly cut off a piece from a corner of the pancakes and held her fork so Toki could eat it. "I don't want syrup on my pancakes." Ember told Toki, who blinked when he realized that none of the others were actually paying attention to them. Skwisgaar was playing his guitar as he drank coffee (the arrogant bastard), Nathan was talking to Pickles, and Murderface was looking through a Playboy magazine.

Slowly Toki inched his way towards the fork that impaled the apple treat and slowly closed his mouth around the silver fork. The flavor was nice and gentle, the sugar tingled his tongue a bit as the caramelized apple's flavor sunk into his mouth. Once the pancake was off the fork Toki felt the silver utensil being slowly pulled out of his mouth, before it was completely out of it as Ember resumed her breakfast.

Slowly Toki chewed the pancake piece as it started to dissolved due to his saliva, but even then it was still amazing...Once he swallowed the food Toki realized something; he wanted more. "Can Is have anoder piece?" Toki asked Ember, who gave Toki a sideways glance before smiling as she continued to eat the piece of the pancake in her mouth, before shoving her entire plate towards Toki. "Here, have it all, I have to get to work anyway." Ember told Toki, who grinned happily. "WOWEE! THANKS!" Toki happily exclaimed before eating the foreign delicacy with a smile, Ember could only chuckle at this as she got out of her seat with her refilled coffee in hand. "Later bitches." Ember said over her shoulder as she walked out of the room, the boys all looked at each other.

"So what do you guys think of..Uh...*turns to Pickle* Ember was it? *Pickles nods to Nathan* Yeah, Ember." Nathan asked the other guys, Toki looked up from the pancakes. "Shes is amazing!" Toki exclaimed before going back to his sugar covered pastries, hoping that they wouldn't get cold. "Shes _is_ pretty funnys." Skwisgaar added as he paused his guitar playing, only to go right back into it. "She's a fucking bitch!" Murderface yelled in frustration, Pickles only rolled his eyes at this though. "Please, your jus' mad 'cause she made fun of yous." Pickles to Murderface, who grumbled as he stabbed his french toast and ate it with his dagger, Toki looked at Nathan.

"Whats do yous think of her Nat'an?" Toki asked the singer, who looked a bit confused by the question. "Uh...I don't know..." Nathan uncomfortably answered, before he quietly went back to his breakfast. Toki just shrugged his shoulders at this though, and smiled happily as his orange juice was refilled.

* * *

Ember sighed as she sipped her coffee, leaning into her bubble chair as she looked at the stop-animation like dolls that she was working on. She had left the dinning room about 2 hours ago and after taking a shower she had decided to work on the body structures and was working on the faces of the dolls. With her progress she should be done in about...3 days...Fuck.

Suddenly her door was knocked on, Ember spun in her chair to where she was facing the door. "Come in." Ember said in a voice loud enough to where only the person (or people if there was more then one person) on the other side of the door could hear. The door opened up to reveal Toki, who smiled at Ember. "His Ember!" Toki chimed happily as he came into the room, closing the door behind him before smiling as he looked around the room. "Wowee! You haves a cool room." Toki stated before smiling when he saw his reflection up on the ceiling, before he turned to see Ember had gone back to work.

"Whats ya doings?" Toki asked as he looked over Ember's shoulder, Ember looked up at Toki and smiled a bit at him. "Making small doll replicas of you and the guys so I don't have to constantly bug you and the boys." Ember told Toki, who saw that on a shelf on the desk there were the clay models of him and the boys. "Wowee! Your reallys good at this stuff." Toki exclaimed as he looked at each clay doll and smiled when he saw the detail in all the instruments. "Toki...Not to be rude or anything, but why are you here in my room?" Ember asked the guitarist, who blinked before smiling bashfully.

"I was wonderings if you would...Teaches me how to draws good." Toki told Ember, who after a moment sighed a bit. Looks like her dolls would have to wait a bit. After standing up and motioning for Toki to sit in her bubble chair (which he did happily and spun in it), Ember switched the marble platform on the desk out with the wooden one before going to her closet filled with her art supplies. Once she found a few sheets of paper, some colored pencils, a pencil sharpener, an eraser, some paint (oil and water), paint brushes, a few paint smocks, 2 artists' boards, a metal chair (for her because she didn't want to spoil Toki's fun) and some crayons.

After closing the closet door with a swift motion of her hips, Ember walked to the desk and set everything up before stopping Toki's spinning. As Toki saw that the world wasn't spinning as much he could feel himself being pulled to his feet, before a smock was placed over his clothes. "Thaaanks." Toki said, still a bit dizzy before he collapsed back into the bubble chair. Ember couldn't help but giggle at this before putting on her own smock and setting up her chair, making sure to pull up her sleeves somewhere in during that time frame.

Once Toki came to he blinked and smiled when he saw all the supplies on the desk. "Wowee! I've never seens so many art supplies!" Toki exclaimed before he turned to Ember, who smiled at him. "Okay, let's get started." Ember said before she guided Toki through a few things, the older man happily followed the directions.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

It was around lunch time when Toki stopped paining in his picture, before turning to Ember...Only to see that the girl was taking a nap. "Embers." Toki whispered in shock, how long had he been painting for? Toki glanced at his picture and smiled a bit. The picture was of the snowy mountains that he grew up in while he lived in Norwegia, it looked like a 15 year-old had painted it...And not a very talented 15 year old either.

Toki slowly moved his eyes away from his picture to look at Ember's picture, and his jaw dropped a bit. She used colored pencils to draw the same picture as him, yet...It had so much life in it..."Wowee." Toki whispered and had to hold back on his childish outbursts so Ember didn't wake up...This reminder caused him to look at Ember once again. Her face was resting on her crossed shoulders on the desk, a speck of light blue paint was on her cheek due to Toki messing around a bit while they were working.

Unknowingly Toki began to run his fingers though Ember's hair, finding the fiery mane to be soft to the touch. As his hands needed into the strands he soon found himself leaning towards the still sleeping girl, and soon he could smell the scent of intoxicating rose and strawberries coming from her hair. As he leaned further in Toki was so focused that he didn't even notice the knock on the door.

"Hey Ember it's time to ea-Toki?" Pickles asked as he came into the room, Toki pulled back from Ember suddenly and looked at Pickles. Quickly Toki rushed to Pickels' side and pushed him out of the room, closing the door behind both of them as they entered the hallway. "Dude, what the fuck were you doing in der?" Pickles asked Toki, who honesty didn't know.

"I...Is...I gots caught up in thes moments okay?" Toki yelled at Pickles, who noticed the blush on Toki's cheeks. "Dude...Do you li-" "Shuts ups, lets go eats." Toki cut Pickles off from saying any more words, before the Norwegian dragged the drummer to the dinning room.

Yet unknown to the 2 of them Ember had woken up when her door had opened, she only pretended to still be sleep, and was now ear-pressed to the door. "D...Does Toki like me?" Ember whispered to herself before shaking her head, no it was impossible. They hadn't even known each other for a full day! Feeling slight reassurance in this Ember got off her floor and went to clean up the mess on her desk. She didn't feel all that hungry right now, and she was planing on drinking later with Pickles, so it was best that she didn't have lunch.

* * *

Translations;

1- (Norwegian)- Nice to meet you, I('m) Ember

2- (Swedish)- Nice riff

3- (Swedish)- Thanks

4A (Norwegian)- The ugly bitch is back

4B (Swedish)- The ugly bitch is back

5 (French)- Thanks


	4. Like and Sing

**1 Month Later**

**At Night**

Pickles and Nathan sighed happily as they downed another cold beer, Ember right beside them. Over the month the metal-hating girl was slowly accepted into the group by the others. Skwisgaar found that she loved guitars, Murderface (though reluctant to bond with the "bitch") found that she knew a lot about the Civil War (and she had a few momentums from the time), then Nathan found that she liked Shakespeare and Edgar Allen Poe much like himself. Then as for Toki and Pickles, their relationships' with Ember only grew stronger.

Ember had been swishing a cotton candy martini in her hand, she wasn't really in the mood to drink today. She had already been assigned a project by Charles to make a basic draft of the stage for the boys' upcoming concert, so she could only get a bit tipsy right now...Actually, she was kind of glad that she had worked. For the past month alone the boys had dismembered Jean-Pierre and had _tried_ to shop at a grocery store...Once Jean-Pierre was hacked into pieces she just locked herself in her room for a few days, so Ember didn't really find out about the "food library" indecent a few days after the boys were fed again. Then after another day or so afterwards, it was Murderface's birthday...Ember had given him a $500 Thousand gift card to Hot Topic and a new personalized guitar pick. It was black with the name Murderface on it in (real) blood red (don't ask where the blood came from), then a silver skull and cross bones right under it...Actually it was mercury, but that would take too long to explain to Murderface.

Then, apparently before the Birthday, the boys had gone down down into the ocean and had recorded a label...Fuck, she missed out on a lot. And for what? Making a few album covers, setting up set dioramas, making new outfits for the boys, and other shit like that!

Ember looked at the clock and sighed a bit, before downing half of her martini and placing the half filled cup beside Pickles as she stood up. "I have to go...Damn work." Ember told the boys before leaving the room, once the door was closed a non-intoxicated (yet) Pickles turned to Nathan. "Hey, Nat'an...Can I ask you something?" Pickles asked the band leader, who looked at him. "Sure...I guess." Nathan said before sipping his beer, he had noticed how Pickles was always fidgety around Ember. "Uh...Listen...What do ya do if ya like a girl who's a good friend yet you don't know if she likes you back an-" "Okay, dude, just ask Ember out." Nathan cut Pickles off, causing the drummer to blush.

"Dude, what the fuck are ya talkin' about?" Pickles asked, and he knew that by the way Nathan was staring at him, that Nathan didn't believe his confusion. "Dude, you can't hide it from me...Maybe the others...But not me. You_ like_ Ember, don't you." Nathan told Pickles, who blinked before taking a swig of his beer, downing it and making it his 20th tonight. After a few seconds and another 9 beers (for Pickles, Nathan was only on his 15th), Pickles fell down to his knees and cried a bit. "It's true! I_ like_ Ember!" Pickles yelled as he continued to cry, Nathan blinked at this as he began to wonder what he should do.

"She's perfect dude! She laughs at m' jokes, she's okay with my drinkin' a-and the sluts bein' around us, a-a-and sh-she-" Pickles was cut off when Nathan suddenly hoisted him up by the front of his beer-covered shirt and slapped the drummer, who blinked at him. "Dude, get a fuckin' hold of yourself." Nathan growled to Pickles, who blinked a bit. "You are stuck up on Ember, and you aren't the only one I bet. Have you seen Toki and Skwisgaar around her? Toki's her puppy dog basically, and Skwisgaar tries to convince her to give him a fuckin' lap dance 23/7 (yes, your read that right)." Nathan told Pickles, who began crying again...Geez, maybe Nathan should cut Pickles' intake on the booze a bit...

"Duuuude! If t'ats true, then I'sss don't have a chance." Pickles yelled before crying into Nathan's shoulder, the singer looked around awkwardly, okay what the fuck was Nathan going to do with Pickle's crying on his shoulder? "Uhhh." Nathan said a bit uncomfortably, before realizing that now Pickles' was snoring...The bastard fell asleep. Groaning Nathan shoved Pickles off of him and onto the couch, the asleep drummer just mumbled at this before turning over and falling into a more deeper sleep.

* * *

Ember sighed as she flopped around in her bed, the moon shining in through her window. It was basically 1 AM, and she couldn't get to sleep. Even in her black silk button down shirt and silver pants, she couldn't find comfort. It was like the moon was just teasing her, and was blaring brightly because this was the first time in 2 days that she actually went to bed before 4 AM. Suddenly Ember sat up, her big sister senses were kicking in...This only happened when either a family member or a person that reminded her of her brother's were sad or crying...The only person that was near her to where her senses would kick in was..."Toki." Ember whispered before jumping out of her bed, running to her door, closing her door quietly, and running quietly down the hallways.

Back in her home in Russia, her house was massive and would regularly echo even at the drop of a pin, so after a few years Ember was able to figure out how to run quietly yet fast...That, and she was also placed in the care of ninjas for a summer when her folks decided to honey moon in Japan. Once Ember found her way to Toki's door, she quietly opened it and peeked inside, to see Toki curled up in a ball and crying. Quietly Ember tip-toed into the room and closed the door, and walked to the bed as Toki finally realized she was there.

"Embers? Wh-whats are yous doings here?" Toki asked as he tried to dry his tears, Ember was silent though as she sat down on his bed and hugged him. "What's wrong Toki, why are you crying?" Ember asked as she held Toki, who blushed as his face was basically in front of her chest. "I...I was dreamings of my childhoods...And how I woulds get put in the Punishments Hole and I...Is.." Toki barely got another word in before he began crying again, Ember made shush noises as she patted Toki's back and softly sang.

(Ember singing is _italics _while what ever else is happening is **bold**)

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_  
_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

**Ember brushes away Toki's tears with her thumb, Toki sniffles a bit.**  
_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
_**Ember gently lays Toki down onto his bed.**  
_And when again they open, the sun will rise_

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_  
_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_  
**Ember runs her hands through Toki's hair, Toki thinly smiles up at her.**  
_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_  
_Here is the place where I love you.  
_**Toki blushes at this, but Ember just smiles down at him a bit. **

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_  
_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_  
**Toki yawns as he snuggles into his pillow, finding Ember's voice very soothing**  
_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_  
_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away_

**Ember tucks Toki in, pulling the covers over the almost sleeping guitarist.**  
_Here it's safe, here it's warm_  
_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_  
**Toki finally falls asleep, and Ember softly sings the rest of the song.**  
_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_  
_Here is the place where I love you._

Once the song was done Ember gently got off of Toki's bed and walked out into the hallways, not making a sound all the way to her bedroom.

* * *

**Morning**

Ember sighed as she worked at the meeting room's table, her sketch pad and pencil in her hands and working at a fast-pase. The only person in the room with her was Charles, who was looking through a few trip papers. Ember was dressed in a dress that was black and yellow (look up "Utau Hoshina Dark Jewel", it's the top she's wearing), black leather pants, and blood-red skull shoes (think Ember McLain from Danny Phantom, her shoes but blood red), and her heart dagger choker (which she found on the dinning room table). Her make-up consisted of neon red eye liner, creme silver eyeshadow, black lipstick, black lipgloss, navy blue mascara, and using a paintbrush she made a dark blue drop under the right side of her right eye.

"So, what are you working on today?" Charles asked from the front of the table, causing Ember to look up from the far left side of the table before going back to her drawing. "I'm working on make-up for the boys, and a few more sketches for the sets and such." Ember said in a small voice, almost making to where Charles had to strain to hear her. "I see...Good." Charles stated before looking through the papers again, suddenly the boys walked in. "Heys Embers!" Toki happily chimed as he sat next to Ember, who muttered a hi in return.

"Whats are yous workings on?" Skwisgaar asked as he sat across from Ember, since Pickles stole the other seat beside Ember. "I'm working on some make-up designs for you guys and some other stuff like that." Ember responded, before she sighed and took a sip of the coffee in front of her. "Okay boys, listen, we have to go to Finland for a little while and-" "Can Embers come with us?" everyone looked at Toki, who had cut Charles' off. "Um...What Toki?" Charles asked, a bit shocked at the outburst. "Can Embers comes with us to Finlands...She's always stucks in her room, it's not fairs!" Toki exclaimed, Ember couldn't help but smile a bit at Toki.

"Toki, listen, my job isn't to joy-ride with you guys around the world. It's to help you guys out with your shows and-" Aaaaand you cans helps us with our shows by coming along withs us!" Toki exclaimed, Pickles raised his hand a bit. "Actually, I wouldn't mind Ember comin' along." Pickes added in, Nathan shrugged his shoulders at the idea while Murderface scowled and Skwisgaar smiled happily. "Yeahs, yous shoulds come ands watch us preforms." Skwisgaar added in, Ember groaned a bit. She wasn't going to get out of this one. "Okay then, Ember I'll let you pack up your bags I guess since you'll be joining us. We'll leave around 10 AM." Charles stated, Ember sighed a bit before standing up with coffee in hand.

She had about 3 hours to get ready.

* * *

Ember sighed in bordom as she sketched on her sketch pad, about 4 filled duffel bags were beside her. It wasn't all that hard for Ember to pack up, so she had gotten to the bus (where she is now) on time...While the others were late. "Sorry for making you wait Ember." Charles apologized as he lead all the boys to the bus, Ember just smiled at them. "No problem, I understand." Ember stated before placing her pencil behind her ear and sketch pad under her arm, before taking all 4 of her bags and heading onto the bus. "Finland, here we come!" Ember whispered happily as she sat down, making sure none of the boys heard her. Truth be told Ember yearned to explore outside of Mordhaus' walls, but never got the real chance to. But now with some help, heh, Ember knew she was in for a ton of adventure.


	5. Ember's Past

Author's Note; Listen, please don't judge Ember. She may seem like a Mary-Sue, but in this chapter you actually get a good glimpse at her _real_ character and past. Also in the last chapter I'd like to remind you that Pickles was DRUNK when he was talking to Nathan.

P.S.; underlined things are where there are the fill in the blank spaces

* * *

Charles and Ember were sitting across from each other in a room separate from the boys. "Here are you bullets back Miss Ember." Charles stated as he handed the woman a small box that contained bullets, which Ember took. "Thank you sir." Ember whispered before taking her apache revolver out of her boot and taking out the bullets, which were rubber. This was the only reason as to why Ember was allowed a gun inside Mordhaus, Charles had already warned her about having real bullets around the boys unless she had to protect them. Heck, Charles still remembered when he hired her.

* * *

**About 3 Months Ago**

Charles sighed as he rubbed his eyes, having dismissed another wanna-be artist who would just LOVE to work with Dethklok. Suddenly a knock from the door made Charles snap out of his frustration. "Come in." Charles said, before the door opened to show a woman. The woman was wearing a dark blue blazer, white button down shirt, black jeans, and silver knee-high boots. "Hello sir, I am Anasasiya Gulistanskiy." Anasasiya said as she sat across from Charles, who nodded his head and opened his mouth to start asking her questions. Suddenly a manila folder was placed before Charles, who slowly accepted it and looked at the slightly nervous girl. "Would you like me to look through this first Mrs. Gulistanskiy?" Charles asked after a moment of silence, to respond Anasasiya stood up.

"Yes, and if it is okay sir, I shall step into the hallway to give you some privacy." Anasasiya said in a nervous tone, Charles couldn't help but wonder what was inside the manila folder now. "That is fine Mrs. Gulistanskiy." Charles stated, with that Anasasiya quickly left the room as Charles opened the file. In total there were 3 papers that caught Charles' attention; a diagnosis written by a therapist, a prescription, and a court report. Charles set down the file and picked up the form made by the therapist.

* * *

**(Paper)**

Therapist's Name; Doctor Sigmund Julius

Patient's Name; Anasasiya Iollanta Gulistanskiy, also referred to as "Ember"

Gender; Female

Age; 20

Blood Type; O+

Patient experiences from a multitude of problems but the main 2 consist of being over self-conscious, and extreme depression.

The starting block of this depression was from the patient's past, to when she first saw her grandfather's dead body in his room. This incident left the patient scared for a span of 5 years, before regaining a some-what regular life style. Once 15 Anasasiya found herself in a number of abusive relationships, which left her with small scars and bruises, though she manages to hide them with make-up. In the period of the relationships Anasasiya was regularly refereed to as "Ember" by her high school friends, who got her into smoking. Her "friends" and boyfriends would regularly use verbal abuse to her, which was one of the leading factors to her being over self-conscious.

Even after the abusive relationships ended, "Ember" was found both excessively drinking and inflecting pain on herself via pencils, razors, or hitting herself. Yet she had stopped smoking, much to her parent's relief.

At age 18 the patient was found trying to commit suicide many times; over dosing, jumping off a large building, cutting her wrists, and other attempts are listed on page 10 of this file. All attempts were stopped by her 5 brothers interfering or finding her before the acts were completed. The patient finds great comfort in her 5 brothers, all are younger then her.

The youngest is Luster, who is 5 years younger than the patient. He is defined as "the cute little bunny in the forest, who's always smiling and has curiosity that seems child-like" by Ember. Luster had helped Ember regularly by making her do activities that she did as a child such as swimming, hiking, drawing, and running on freshly polished floors in their socks.

2nd youngest is Lenka, who is about 4 and a half years younger than the patient. He is "the only person I trusted when I drank, and would always be my shoulder-to-cry-on when I needed him" as described by the patient. Lenka was the comforting factor of Ember's life, and tried vainly to stop his older sister from drinking. Normally he would try to decrease her intake on alcohol, but soon gave up when he found that she had a stash of rum in her closet.

Next brother is Berg, and is about 3 years younger than Ember. He is "that annoying bastard that I can't help but care for...Plus, he takes me out hunting" as stated by Ember. He and other brother Adolphus (will be mentioned later on) would regularly help Ember control her emotions by taking her out hunting, and wrestling with her. Yet Berg himself taught Ember about different types of German and Russian methods, before they would pull pranks on people. Examples include trowing water balloons at people, drawing on their brother's faces while they were asleep, and throwing clothes that were drying up onto the roofs of houses.

4th youngest is Anatoli, and is the fraternal twin brother to Adolphus, both are 2 years younger than Ember. He was regularly seen with Ember the most out of the 5 brothers, due to the 2 having artistic talents; Ember was fond of painting, and Anatoli found joy in the more physical aspects of the arts. Examples include dancing, ice skating, drama, and such. Both supported each other with their dreams, and often shared their talent by giving the other lessons in certain subjects. An example of this included when Ember taught Anatoli how to draw flowers, and in turn he taught her the tango.

"He is as agile as an angel when on his feet, but he had to be taught several times on how to use a pencil." Ember remarked about Anatoli.

Finally there is Adolphus is the fraternal twin brother to Anatoli, though he came out about a half hour before Anatoli, making their birthdays conjoined over 2 days (Adolphus was born at around 11:45 PM, while Anatoli was born about 12:15 AM the next day...yeah, their mom still complains about that). As stated above they are both 2 years younger than Ember. He would teach Ember hunting tactics, and how to control her emotions via hunting and wrestling. Yet when the 2 were alone Adolphus was the protecting father-figure that Ember yearned to have.

"While Lenka was there to _comfort_ me, Adolphus was there to _protect_ me. I can't begin to tell you how many times he was almost arrested for beating up my ex-boyfriends as soon as he heard they had abused me." Ember stated to me, before going back to drawing on her sketch pad that Adolphus had given her.

Ember is very dependent on feeling comfortable in her environment, so it is of best interest (insert name of Anasasiya's Boss), that you make her feel comfortable.

If you want further information on the patient please look at table of context stapled to the inside of the manila folder provided.

* * *

Charles blinked at the paper, before seeing that there was about 30 pages in total in the manila folder. With a sigh Charles put down the paper before skimming over the doctor's prescription.

Anasasiya was prescribed antidepressants, head-ache relievers, and birth control pills (on her request). Along with these were sleeping pills due to slight insomnia, and pain relievers for massive headaches.

Finally Charles picked up the court report, and was a bit shocked that there were 2 different scenarios; one abusive relationships, then one for assault.

* * *

**Page 1**

Victim; Anasasiya "Ember" Gulistanskiy

Victim Of; Assault caused by physical abuse

Victim has been asked to say several witness statements in court for the case of Alejandro Marks. Miss Gulistanskiy had provided photographic evidence of bruises, a fractured tibia, and scars that match up with Mr. Mark's hands and the scars of the other victims of Mr. Marks. Miss Gulistanskiy also provided an audio recording of Mr. Marks threatening her if she didn't do what she was told.

Alejandro Marks; "_Dare tell anyone about this then so help me you little slut, I'll make sure you die in that damn forest behind your house._" *sounds of sobs and a slapping sound can be heard* "_Oh, suck it up Ember!_"

Once at the trial Miss Gulistanskiy asked for permission to not sit anywhere near Mr. Marks, and she was given a 10 foot distance from the defendant. Miss Gulistanskiy showed great fear and passed out after 5 minutes on the stand due to hyperventilating.

After the other 3 victims testified Mr. Alejandro Marks was then found guilty upon charges of assault in both the 3rd and 2nd degree after threatening to shoot police as they apprehended him, and had bitten several officers while being placed in police custody. Mr. Marks was given 8 years in prison.

* * *

Charles paused for a moment, giving his eyes some rest, before looking at the other court file that was about an assault _caused_ by Anasasiya.

* * *

**Page 2**

Defendant; Anasasiya "Ember" Gulistanskiy

Is charged with assaulting the victim, Amber Sharp.

The defendant has been charged with assaulting a miss Amber Sharp, ex girlfriend to her brother Luster. The Defendant claims to have assaulted Miss Sharp due to witnessing Miss Sharp attacking Luster, where the act of assault was really an act of defense for her brother to escape. Police had later found the 2 girls in a more complex situation. Where the defendant was holding Miss Sharp at gun point and sitting on top of her torso, preventing Miss Sharp from escaping.

Though Miss Gulistanskiy had proven her claims with a witness statement from Luster himself, she was dubbed guilty due to Miss Sharp providing real evidence that Miss Gulistanskiy had gone over board and caused the victim to sprain her ankle. Miss Gulistanskiy was given 1 year in a Wisconsin State Prison.

* * *

After setting down the paper Charles looked up and coughed a bit. "You may come in now Miss Gulistanskiy." Charles announced, less than a second passed before Anasasiya was back in her seat across from Charles. "So...May I ask why you and you brother Luster were in Wisconsin?" Charles asked Anasasiya, who blinked a bit before staring up at Charles. "Luster had gotten accepted into a college in Wisconsin, and had been there for about a year until he asked me to come...He said that he needed some support...I would never had known that he was being abused until I saw it." Anasasiya responded to Charles, who continued to watch her movements.

"So you only had to see it once then? Before you decide to attack?" Charles asked Anasasiya, who took a deep breath before sighing. "I saw only glimpses of how the 2 were, and when I saw her hit him and actually make him cry...I had to do something." Anasasiya stated in a calm voice, yet it was obvious that she was uncomfortable in this situation. Her panicked breathing, her slightly dilated eyes, the nervous twitch of her hands...He knew about her past, and to Anasasiya, that was the worst thing in the world.

"Would you be okay with protecting Dethklok?" Charles asked after a strained, painful silence, Anasasiya simply quirked a confused eyebrow. "You see, I fear that the boys maybe targeted by those who...Do not want Dethklok to exists...Do you have a problem with Metal music miss Gulistanskiy?" Charles asked the woman, who had began to twiddle her thumbs. "I have sensitive ears so Metal isn't recommended by me...I also think that it lacks artistic value and stuff similar to that...So I would say that I basically hate it..." Anasasiya explained, Charles could only blink at this.

It would be difficult to work this out with the boys, Charles could just tell. "But I suppose that if you give me enough time, I'd learn to...Accept it." Anasasiya carefully added in, making Charles snap out of his thoughts. "But back to your question about protecting the group...I have heard of Dethklok, it's a rising economy for Pete's sake. I have no problem with risking my life for something important like that." Anasasiya concluded, before relaxing a bit and watching Charles. The tables had turned now, Charles was the one having to make the decision as Anasasiya sized him up it seemed.

"...For you too work with Dethklok you'll need to learn something that will connect you to each boy, that way they can accept you more easily and trust you. Also I'd like you to tell me a bit more on what you have learned and any skills you have." Charles stated before bringing out a black folder and handed it to Anasasiya, who skimmed through the papers. Inside there were 5 papers, each with descriptions about each boy.

"I was born in Russia, and I regularly visited Germany to visit my father and his side of the family. I had learned to accept homo and bisexuality after my father dumped my mom to marry a Russian politician. I have Eidetic memory, making me remember everything that I have experienced. I can remember what I have seen, felt, tasted, smelt, and hear. With this I was accepted into a lot of collages world wide, but I focused on subject such as art and therapy. My mother gave me several tourist phrase books before going abroad. 2 of the books were Swedish and Norwegian." Anasasiya said as she skimmed the papers, Charles was writing this all down on a piece of paper.

"Anything else?" Charles asked as he placed his pen down, Anasasiya looked up from the papers as she closed the folder. "I love to drink alcohol, as stated in my file. I have been taught how to cook by my grandmother, who worked at a 5 star restaurant in France. If I get mad I will react in a violent manner. I'm not afraid to kill anyone. I find that when people smile I feel as though life actually has meaning...I like to imagine that when people smile, it means that I shouldn't hurt myself because I'm making them smile...Also, I carry a gun with me at all times." Anasasiya added in, Charles blinked at this before staring into Anasasiya's eyes.

"Welcome to the Dethklok community Anasasiya. You will work on stage designs, album covers, back drops, make-up and clothing if needed, and protecting the band...We'll also have to work something out with your gun carrying, and you will be put through a month of training to prepare yourself for your life in Mordhaus." Charles stated as he got up from his seat to shake Anasasiya's hand, she smiled lightly at him. "If this is going to work out then please, call me Ember." Anasasiya stated, Charles reminded himself to smile a bit at her. "We'll work on that." Charles said, before the 2 continued to talk a bit about what would happen over the next month or so and what she needed to learn.

* * *

**Present**

Charles smirked a bit before watching as Ember placed the rubber bullets into her pocket, before she closed the barrel to her revolver. "I'm going to go back to the boys...Who knows what the hell they'll do without supervision." Ember joked a bit, before turning and walking away...Only to turn around a bit and smiled at Charles. "Thanks for everything Charles." Ember stated before walking away again, the smile remained on her face as she slipped her revolver back into her boot before entering the room that the boys were relaxing in.

Carefully Ember slipped past the boys and back into her seat, before going back to her sketch pad. "Hey Ember! Ya got any booze on ya?" Pickles asked from his seat, yet he quirked an eyebrow when Ember laughed at the question. "Was it somethin' I said?" Pickles asked Nathan, who shrugged his shoulders before the 2 just ignored the laughing girl.

* * *

Luster-as stated in chapter 3, this means "Carefree, Cheerful" in German

Lenka -Russian name for "Taker"

Berg-German name for "Mountain"

Anatoli- Russian name for "Sunrise"

Adolphus-German name for "Noble Wolf"


	6. DethTroll

Okay, listen...I've gotten some help in trying to make Ember not a Mary-Sue, but if you guys could give me some tips also, that would be helpful...Also Ember may not end up with Pickles...I'm still workin' some stuff out.

* * *

"Idea for song title...M-Murder...A guy, a guy gets murdered...Aaaand eaten...At an all you can eat buffet." Nathan said into the voice recorder, Ember had decided to sketch the boys in their "natural habitats".

"Hey, ifsh you hate metal...Then why do you dressh like that?" Murderface suddenly asked Ember, who was sitting only a few feet away from him. Hey, the fire provided great lighting and she liked the higher advantage point.

"Like what?" Ember asked as she continued to draw, before erasing some of the mistakes.

"Like a person who likes metal!" Murderface exclaimed, his statement caused Ember to pause from her task before looking at him.

"I don't dress like that. My fashion is steam punk, goth, emo, rock, and regular punk." Ember smugly said, feeling as though she had won the conversation, before going back to work.

"It's fuckin' metal." Murderface stated, Ember's eye twitched in annoyance. Yet before Ember could even say another word she sighed a bit. She shouldn't be getting into these arguments.

"What ever the fuck you want man, but my fashion sense is _my_ fashion sense." Ember said before picking up her sketch pad and pencil, before walking down to the other guys.

"Your shoesh don't match your shirt!" was the last thing Ember actually heard from the Bass player before tuning him out, this fact made Ember grumble a bit. So she had been a bit lazy in picking her shoes, if he _really_ had a problem with it then he could just sue her for all she cared. Quickly Ember made her way towards the couch that Pickles was sitting on, and sat beside him.

"Hey P, what cha looking up?" Ember asked as she began to resume her drawing, Pickles blinked as he looked up from the laptop he was using. Pickles was right now looking up porn, booze, along with other random shit like that...But how could he easily explain that to Ember.

"Uh...You know, metal stuff and shit like t'at." Pickles responded as he opened up a new tab and typed in "METAL", just to provide a good cover up. Yet Pickles was a bit surprised when he looked up and saw that Ember was drawing him. It was a pretty good drawing, even though it was incomplete.

"Sorry if your hair doesn't look good, your hair keeps changing with the fire making shadows and highlightin stuff and...Yeah." Ember uncomfortably explained to Pickle as she continued to draw, Pickle didn't mind the fact though.

"No! No, it's an amazing picture, really!" Pickles exclaimed, and he smiled a bit when Ember smiled at him. Suddenly both their attentions, much like the others, was taken away when Charles suddenly came in with a box.

"Okay uh...Before we go out there here are you Dethphones." Charles stated as the boys, excluding Murderface (the lazy bastard), crowded around the table and were then handed odd metal accessorized phones. Ember blinked as she recalled when Charles had come to her room about a month ago, asking her to follow the boys' written down instructions and design a phone for each boy and-

"I don'ts knows what thats is." Skwisgaar said in utter confusion, Ember's eye twitched. She had been given a week to follow those damn instructions, and they didn't even remember the basic idea of the phones?

"Don't you...Uh...Remember making this deal?" Charles asked as he held up a poster that was promoting the phones, saying the band used the phones and_ only_ those phones.

"Nope, were we drunk?" Pickles asked, suddenly everything became clear to Ember at that one question. So that's why they didn't remember the deal...Heh, she could have fun with this.

"Yes, yes you were." Charles confirmed the answer, Toki suddenly put his phone to his face, only for one of the projecting ornaments to poke his cheek.

"This is heavy...Its hurts my face...Boy, I really hates it." Toki said, at this Ember stood up and took Toki's phone out of his hands before placing it on the table.

"If it hurts, then don't use it...The same rules apply to your dic-" Ember's sentence was cut short when Charles placed a hand over her mouth, silencing the artist.

"Well, it's uh, your design...You may have been drunk, but you made a very convincing case to me so..." Charles explained to the boys, who still continued to disagree with the idea.

"Alright, you know that we get really, really excited about really bad ideas when we drink. And it's your job to talk us out of it." Nathan told Charles, who had dropped his hand from Ember's mouth.

"Oh I tried! I tried very hard but you all threatened to kill me, if you all remember-" "So? Big deal. Those threats aren't new." Pickles cut Charles' off, suddenly a evil and devious idea popped into Ember's head that made her smirk.

"Hmm? Noted, anyway." Charles began to explain about the phone plan, and once that was over Nathan started to talk about how brutal the minutes were.

"Well it was your idea." Charles stated, Ember had to bite her cheek so she didn't spoil the full effect of the plan.

"Well they suck...I approve." Murderface said with slight delight, before the other members started to complain about their phones also...

"YOU GUYS FUCKIN THREATENED TO DITCH ME IN THE FOREST WITH A PACK OF WOLVES IF I DIDN'T MAKE THOSE DAMN PHONES SO BE GREATFUL!" Ember yelled in fake anger, she _so_ would have given herself an Oscar when she saw the looks on all the boys faces.

"We did?" Pickles asked after a strained silence, causing everyone to snap out of their shock.

"Naaaaah, ya didn't, I just wanted to join in on the conversation." Ember explained before turning around and walking towards the door, smiling as she heard the boys grumble about how that wasn't funny.

"You didn't see the look on yo' faces!" Ember yelled over her shoulder, before walking out of the room and entering another room in the bus. Moments later she felt the bus come to a stop. Glancing near her she saw through a window that the boys were exiting the bus...Yet Charles wasn't behind them.

"Would you like to watch the boys' speech?" Charles asked from the door, making Ember jump before turning around to stare at him. How long had he been there? After a moment of silence Ember sighed before getting up from her position by the window, got her black backpack, and walked past Charles on her way out of the room.

"Let's see how bad they can screw up." Ember muttered in a bored tone, a smirk gracing her face, before she and Charles went outside. Oh, this was going to be good, she could just tell.

* * *

Ember was quietly laughing as Nathan tried vainly tried to read the written apology that Charles had provided him. Only for him to back away from the podium after sipping a freshly opened can of beer. Once Murderface began to step up to the podium Ember pulled out a bag of popcorn from one of the Klokateers. "Thank you." Ember whispered to the Klokateer before grinning as she watched Murderface suddenly pull out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Wrote my own speech...Heeey Fi-" Murderface stopped his speech when his phone suddenly rang, he put down his speech and picked up his phone. While he was talking Ember was silently throwing popcorn at the back of his head, yet he didn't seem to notice all that much.

"Yellow!...Oh, what's happenin'?...Uh-huh...Well what did he say..?...What did you say...?...You did not!...I know, _I know_, freegin way.." Murderface stepped back as he continued to talk in private, Pickles took a deep breath before walking up to the podium.

"Friends we're...We're not used to the whole apologizing thing." Pickles paused, Ember smirked a bit.

"Really? I didn't notice!" Ember yelled, causing a bit of laughter from the crowd while Pickles glared at her a bit before continuing his speech.

"Okay then...Uh...Well...We're not professional apologizer. We're musicians, so we wrote a song for you, a new national anthem!" Pickles exclaimed the idea, and Ember stopped throwing popcorn at Murderface to actually listen to this. It wasn't all that bad of an ide-

"We took the lyrics straight from your Finnish book of Necronomic spells." was all Pickles had to say to get ride of the "good" idea's image, already Ember was starting to walk slowly to the bus. Behind her she heard the crowd boo a bit and gasp at the horrid idea.

"You may recognize this one, though it hasn't been sung for a few thousand years...Awaken, awaken Mustakrakish, _the lake troll_." Nathan began, Ember had gotten to the bus' door and pulled out her camera and tripod from her backpack. Maybe she could get some good pics of the boys.

* * *

_Mustakrakish, (musta)_  
_Mustakrakish, (musta)_

**Ember takes a few pictures of the boys, she was smiling a bit at how they might live this time.**

_Awaken, awaken, awaken, awaken,_

_Take the land, that must be taken._  
_Awaken, awaken, awaken, awaken,_  
_Devour worlds, smite forsaken_

**That feel of comfort that Ember was feeling left when dark clouds suddenly came over head, she began to pack up her camera. **  
_Rise up from your thousandth year of sleep,_  
_Break forth from your grave eternally._

_I command you to_  
_Rise, rise, _

**Ember cusses under her breath when suddenly a large, red behemoth rose from the lake...Well, guess that's Mustakrakish.**

_rise, rise, rise, rise, rise, rise,_

_And awaken._

* * *

Ember took out her camera once more to take a few pictures of the lake troll, before she was suddenly pulled to the side by Charles.

"We need to get the boys out of here." Charles told the artist, who nodded her head as she threw the camera back into her bag before being handed a 50 Caliber riffle from a Klokateer, much like Charles did. The Klokateer took her bag and ran towards the bus to put it up, as Charles and Ember looked at each other.

"Remember, protect the boys." Charles reminded Ember, who nodded her head before the 2 ran towards the band. Along the way they both had to use the butts of their guns to get past the crowd, knocking people down to reach the boys, who were just staring up in awe at the troll.

"God damn it! Don't stand there like gapping fish! MOVE!" Ember yelled in anger before shoving Pickles and Toki out of the way from a man wielding a dagger coming at them, yelling in Finnish.

"**Minä tuhota sinut!**(1)" the man yelled, Ember growled a bit before shooting the man in the leg and staring as he withered in pain.

"I'm sorry but *points to Mustakrakish* he'll destroy you before you can lay a hand on those boys." Ember told the man, who stared wide-eyed in both fear and pain as Ember ran after boys, who were on the bus.

Ember ran into the bus before she slammed the door behind her, she saw from the side that Charles wasn't in the room but the boys all stared at her.

"What the fucks goin' on out dere?" Pickles asked first, Ember just blinked before coughing a bit. Ember always wondered how Charles was a lucky fuck for not having to explain things to them.

"Ohhhhh...Uh...Hey! Who wants to go drink, relax, and look up porn while relaxing in the hot tub, huh?" Ember suddenly asked the boys, who all looked at each other. Weeeell, it did seem like the right thing to do.

"Eh, why not." Nathan said before he and the boys shuffled out of the room, leaving a wonder-struck Ember in her place...How the fuck did that work?

Ember was left pondering the thought when suddenly an agonizing pain rippled through Ember's head and dark thoughts rippled through her head. Her medicine was wearing off. Slowly Ember walked to her duffle bags, which were all settled in a corner of the room that the group had previously been in (at the beginning of the episode). Once Ember inched herself down to the floor she zipped open one of the dark blue bags and brought out a small dark blue medicine container that was labeled "AD"...Her antidepressants.

Popping open the lid Ember looked inside and cussed a bit (*cough* A LOT *cough*) when she saw that she was down to her last dosage. She normally had to take this 3 times a day, 1 dosage every 6 hours. She already took her 1st dosage from the bottle she kept in her room. Glancing at the clock it was around 2:45. Hmmmm...If she told Charles about her medicine, then she should be able to get a fresh bottle of medicine before the retaliation of not taking the drugs could be in full effect. With a sigh Ember tossed the pill into her mouth before swallowing...Now she felt like having a drink.

* * *

Ember slowly walked into the driving pit of the bus, where Charles was now resting.

"Charles?" Ember whispered much like a little kid would, Charles blinked before turning towards the artist and motioning her forward. Her Blue Lagoon (which is a popular summer cocktail featuring blue Curaçao. One variation adds a dash of lime cordial to the mix (which is the one she is having) it's in a hurricane (tall) glass with a strawberry on the rim) was about a quarter of the way done.

"Is there, uh...Something wrong Ember?" Charles asked the woman, who carefully looked at her cocktail before back up at her boss.

"I've run out of my...Uh...Medicine." Ember told Charles, who nodded his head. He had found out in the first week of Ember's training that she refereed to her Antidepressants as "Medicine" so people didn't over react when they heard her.

"Okay I'll, uh, have some Klokateers go get some more for you." Charles said, Ember smiled a small thank you at the man before sipping her drink again.

"Is it really the best that you, uh drink after taking your pill?" Charles asked after a couple more sips, Ember blinked at him in slight confusion...Did he honestly expect her not to drink?

"I don't know...I'm already pretty drunk so right now I'm seein' a rainbow behind you...But other than that, I feel just like how I should feel...Except *yawns* I _am_ a bit tired." Ember said before turning around and stumbling out of the room, once she was gone Charles motioned for 2 Klokateers to come forward. With brief descriptions of their tasks they were motioned to leave; one was to get the medicine and the other...Was sent to make sure Ember didn't fall out of the bus.

* * *

**Later (Around 4 Hours)**

The boys were happily relaxing in the bus, each doin their own thing. Toki was relaxing by the window with Skwisgaar playing his guitar near him, Nathan was on his laptop (that was floating on...some device) as he was in the hot tub, Pickles was drinking in the hot tub, then Murderface was talking on his phone near the fireplace. Charles finally coughed after about 10 minutes of him not being recognized before he spoke up.

"Well, it's official. Finland is being destroyed by a troll that all of you summoned." Charles said after the strained silence, none of the boys really paid attention.

"Well, I'ms not sorry." commented Skwisgaar, who was looking out the window as he continued to practice.

"I can't believe we summoned a troll...Why didn't we think of this sooner?" Nathan asked as he looked to the guys, Toki suddenly looked excited.

"Oh High school would have been awesome with a big pal like him. He could have carried me to school!" Toki exclaimed happily, Nathan nodded his head to the idea.

"I know!" Nathan yelled in pure agreement, suddenly Pickles looked up from his drink.

"Dude, I'm turning on my Dethphone, and I'm hearing Murderface." Said Pickles holding his phone to his ear...Before he made a small realization.

"Wait a minute. Did we just get on phone line and five phones?" Pickles finally asked, the other boys seemed a bit surprised at this.

"That's brutal." agreed Toki, before Pickles looked a bit pissed off.

"So wait...We can't even make any out calls?...*looks at Murderface*...Dude! Murderface, get off the phone." Pickles complained to the Bass player, who continued to talk a bit.

"Ok. Goodbye." Murderface finally told the other person as Pickles begged

"Please get off the phone."

"Hold on." Said Murderface before pointing to his phone and pressing one of the buttons.

"I just got to check my messages." suddenly a voice filled the room.

"You have 67 new telephone answering machine digital phone wireless fidelity Dethphone messages." Everyone was just staring at the phone as it continued to speak. "To hear the messages, press one on the keypad located on the front of the phone. Preparing to play answering machine message number one. After this message, if you'd like to save or delete or replay this message please listen to the directions that will follow the message."

"Oh man this thing is just designed to eat up minutes...Brutal." Nathan commented, god damn it everyone hated this phone.

"God damn it." Muderface yelled after his phone hang up on him.

"So, you think it might be a good business move to put that troll back to sleep?" asked Charles as he remembered the reports again...He shouldn't say anything about the sales records.

"I…I don't…I just don't see that happening, you know...Crappy troll knocked out the DSL. Now it takes two minutes to get to tits." Nathan said with a frown, he missed his porn...

"Ok, I really didn't want to say anything but this is affecting your record sales. There. I said it." Charles finally stated, and he actually felt better after saying this.

"Dude, Nice one." Said Pickles getting upset. "What are you trying to do, depress us? Well, it's working . Hope you're happy. Now I need a drink…a different one, not this one, in a different place."

Slowly each boy agreed with the statement before getting up to leave the comfort of the bus.

* * *

The boys were all walking through the bus, before stopping in the room where they had been in at the beginning of the trip. Ember was right now snuggling on the couch near the large fire, a fleece blanket strewn over her.

"I'll ask 'er if she wants ta go get a drink." Pickles told the boys before walking a bit towards Ember, Murderface was laughing a bit.

"Hey! Pickles! Wake her up with a kissh!" Murderface joked with a laugh, the other guys couldn't help but a laugh a bit at that too...All but Pickles, who scoffed a bit before continuing his walk towards the sleeping girl. Once he was beside her he sat down on the couch and lightly shook her shoulder.

"Hey...Ember...Me and the guys 're gettin a drink...Ya wanna come?" Pickles whispered to the sleeping girl, who grumbled a bit before turning over and looking at Pickles. Her eyes showed she was still tired as fuck.

"No thanks Pickles...Ugh...My allergies are hell right now. I asked Charles to get me some more medication but...I got tired of waiting." Ember managed to saw through her yawn, yet she smiled when Pickles patted her head.

"Hey, you get all the sleep you want. Me and the boys'll come back safe and sound." Pickles told Ember, who glared a bit at the drummer in a teasing yet menacing fashion.

"You fuckin better Bitch." Ember grumbled, yet Pickles could only chuckle at this before leaving Ember alone.

...

"BITCH YOU BETTER BRING ME BACK A COLD ONE (shes talking about a beer)!" Ember yelled to Pickles, who raised a thumbs up over his shoulder before he and the boys left the bus.

* * *

The guys were now standing outside a Finnish pub ready to get some drinks. In the darkness Toki held up a torch of some kind, due to the troll causing a black out.

"Looks like that troll killed the power everywhere." Said Nathan

"Well, there's only two things to do in a black out. Get drunk...One thing to do." Skwisgaar quickly corrected himself, kind of happy that he was partially right. Suddenly Nathan sighed a bit.

"God I hate Finland...I need 100 beers." Nathan stated before he and the band walked into the pub and up to the counter, Nathan didn't wait to order.

"I need 100 beers exactly. _Exactly_ 100...Thank you." Nathan told the creepy bar attendant, another pub customer turned in his seat to glare at the group.

"We don't serve people who awaken lake trolls." the other pub customer growled a bit, before going back to his drink.

"You must play a song to put the troll back to sleep." the creepy bar attendant said in a raspy voice, all the boys looked at him in confusion.

"Hey, Douche bag, how the hell we gonna with no electricals? Think about it." Skwisgaar stated, kind of feeling smug at how he showed up the old wrinkly dick.

"Come with me." ordered the bar attendant as he led the guys to the basement of the pub, there laid a trunk filled with different acoustic instruments...Did Dethklok even know that the wooden object were instruments? Hell no, which was further proven when Murderface yelled out

"What are those wooden things...Chairs?"

"They are acoustic instruments." the Bar attendant stated in a irritated voice, he was growing tired of their stupidity towards the situation.

"What is acoustic?" wondered Toki when it finally hit him he called out

"Oh, you mean a _grandpa's_ guitar?"

"Grandpa's Guitar...That's for pussies and grandpas. I think you knows it." Skiwgaar stated, trying not to laugh at the idea.

"It's your only choice, I'm afraid." Said the bar attendant, kind of enjoying the look of panic that spread across all 5 boys' face.

"Whoa, this is a tough on guys." commented Pickles, Nathan nodded his head in agreement.

"Pickles is right." Agreed Nathan "We have a tough choice. Playing acoustic is totally lame and not metal, but then again, if we don't put that troll back to sleep we may never be able to check our e-mail with high-speed DSL again."

"We'll do it." the boys chorused together, the bar attendant looked pleased by this.

"Wonderful." exclaimed the bar attendant before he brought out a few books filled with old written down music.

"These shall help you learn the song to make the beast fall back to it's eternal sleep." the bar attendant said as he gave the books to each boy, before walking out of the room.

"Alright, let's do this." Nathan said as he opened his song book, before blinking when he read it.

"Fuck." Nathan yelled angrilly, the rest of the boys looked up from their spots.

"What's da matter dude?" Pickles finally asked while getting the instruments he needed to play out, Nathan glanced at his book before looking at the guys.

"I can't sing a fuckin' soprano-baritone duet." Nathan yelled before shoving the music book into Pickle's hands, the drummer looked over the music and cussed under his breath.

"Okay, who da fuck knows soprano? Huh? Come on, we're savin tits people!" Pickles demanded as he looked towards the boys, before Toki raised his hand with a smile.

"I knows someones who sings soprano...Maybes." Toki exclaimed happily before running off somewhere, taking Nathan's music book with him. The other 4 boys looked at each other before shrugging, Toki couldn't mess it up all that bad. Then without another thought the 4 boys began to practice.

* * *

Toki panted as he slammed open the bus' door, and ran to Ember's side.

"Ember! Ember! Wakes up!" Toki yelled as he shook Ember's sleeping form, which wasn't sleeping anymore now. Ember grumbled as she sat up, rubbing her eyes before she glared at a frantic Toki.

"What the_ ficken_ (2) is wrong Toki?" Ember growled to the rhythmic guitarist, who then placed a odd music book in front of Ember.

"Cans you sings Soprano?" Toki asked, ignoring Ember's question completely. Ember opened her mouth to shout, before blinking once she processed the question a bit.

"I...Can partially sing soprano...Why?" Ember asked, before Toki quickly explained how the group had to sing a song to put the troll back to sleep...And that she was the only one who could probably sing soprano.

"You idea sounds good Toki...Besides ooooone little detail." Ember told Toki, who quirked an eyebrow in confusion at this.

"I got the big SF...*sees Toki's still confused expression* Stage fright, I can't sing in front of a group of people." Ember explained, before suddenly Toki started to plead...This would take a while.

* * *

**At the Lake**

The 4 boys (Nathan, Pickles, Murderface, and Skwisgaar) were waiting by the lake shore with the odd bar tender with the instruments all packed up, yet Toki had yet to show up with the soprano singer.

"Where the fuck is Toki?" Nathan asked suddenly, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over the group.

"I don't know dude, but he better show up soon." Pickles stated, before suddenly they heard 2 pairs of feet running towards them. Suddenly Toki came out from the shadows, with the outline of a person behind him.

"Toki! Yous mades it!" Skwisgaar exclaimed, YES the porn would be saved!

"Yes! Ands Is founds a soprano singers!" Toki exclaimed before holding out a hand to the person behind him, before a feminine hand took a hold of it.

"A-...Are you sure I have to do this?" a voice whispered, it was so light that no one could figure out who was speaking.

"Miss's, ifs yous helps us, I'lls have sex with yous." Skwisgaar tried, and the other blinked when they heard a gagging sound coming from the unknown person.

"Uh...We'll make sure he _doesn't_ have sex wit' you." Pickles added in, the gagging sound stopped at that before there was silence.

"Comes on Ems! You cans dos this!" Toki told the person, who took a deep breath before walking out of the dark.

...

"Ember?" the boys asked after realizing who the person was, Ember nodded her head slowly. Over her eyes was a blind fold and a hat was concealing a good portion of both her head and some of her ears.

"A-are you sure about this Toki? Can't you find someone else?" Ember whispered to Toki, who squeezed her hand a bit.

"Comes on Embers, you haves an amazings singings voice. You cans dos this!." Toki whispered back to Ember, who grumbled a bit under her breath before having Toki lead her to the boat.

"Why does she have a blind fold on dude?" Pickles asked Toki as they all went onto the ship, Toki glanced at Ember before going back to Pickles.

"Shes has stage frights, ands we figures it may helps." Toki responded, before suddenly the group realized just where they were on the lake.

"This is where he was birthed." the bartender managed to say before a troll's hand appeared out of no where and hoisted him up into the air. Following the troll hand you could obviously see the giant red troll standing in the moon light, it looking down on the boys.

"THERE HE IS!" Toki yelled pointing at the Troll, Skwisgaar nodded his head beside him.

"Yep, dat definatly a troll." Skwisgaar agreed as Ember looked around blindly, her hands gripping onto the boat's side.

"What the fuck happened?" Ember asked and almost took off the blindfold, yet stopped when Toki grabbed her wrist.

"Nos Ember! You can'ts takes it off, not until yous dones singings!" Toki whispered harshly to Ember, who reluctantly put her hands down back to the boat's side.

"PLAY DAMN IT PLAY!" the bartender yelled before being thrown into the Troll's mouth, Toki nudged Ember's arm a bit. She had to sing.

Ember; _Are you getting sleepy?_

_Tranquilized by the tune?_

The Troll suddenly ripped off the top of a nearby mountain, the debris falling into the lake and shaking the boat a bit. Ember and Nathan (due to the others already holding things) clawed at the boat's side to keep from falling off.

All;_ Little trolls must go to sleep._

_And dream of kittens, please._

Nathan and Ember;_ Now it's time to go to sleep_

Nathan;_ Count your little baby sheep._

_"_Dudes! It's working!" Pickles whispered excitedly as the Troll started to fall asleep, before suddenly Murderface's phone began to ring.

Nathan and Ember; _Oh, your eyes are heavy_

Nathan; _Cause its night_

Nathan and Ember's voices were both drowned out by Murderface's phone. The Troll suddenly rose up from the lake and raised his hands over his head, only to bring them down at amazing speed. The impact caused the lake to push the boat out of the water, flying towards land. Groans were heard from the 6 as they got up, Ember now took off her blindfold and looked around a bit...Yep, they were fucked.

"The grandpas guitars are smashed!" Toki yelled as he pointed to the destroyed chunks of wood, Ember cussed loudly at this. Now they were double fucked!

"Dudes here comes that guy!" Skwisgaar yelled as the troll came near them, Ember stopped cussing now and started to recite prayers in her head.

"Wait! The phones! Use the dethphones! Throw them at that guy!" Nathan yelled, the 4 boys (since Murderface was talking on his) took out their Dethphones and used the chain to whirl them like lassos. For a second Ember stopped her prayers and thought that the idea may work...Yet she began to loudly recite German prayers when the phones fell only a few feet away from the group. The Troll lowered it's head down to them and roared loudly, the smell of death and blood was rancid and almost made Ember throw up.

"Idea for last song ever...Killed by a troll." Nathan stated, suddenly all panic drained from Ember as dark thoughts entered her heads.

"Oh well, we're all gonna die eventually." Ember whispered in a monotone voice, she got an odd glance from Pickles, who as the only one who heard her apparently.

"You did not." Murderface said to the phone as the troll started leaning in closer. Murderface couldn't hear so well so he stuck a finger in his ear

"What? I can't hear you. I can'…Uh I just lost the call!" Murderface then lost his cool and yelled out, "I'll kill this piece of crap!"

In a fit of rage Murderface hurled the phone in the direction of the Troll, whose mouth was open just in the nick of time for the phone to fly into it. The Troll blinked, as if it had swallowed the phone, before yelling as it realized that the phone was lodged into it's neck. In a panic the Troll started to rip out it's neck, blood spraying over the ground and the awe-struck group. This was unnoticed by the Troll as it continued to claw out it's organs before falling over and became impaled by a telephone tower, and was electrocuted. The Troll exploded not long after being impaled, and fire suddenly erupted on the other shore line.

"Metal." Nathan stated in admiration, before Ember looked down at her own phone and saw a message from Charles.

_You medication is here._

With a limp shrug of her shoulders Ember walked away as the guys ate the dead troll, it's meat cooked to what looked like perfection.

* * *

**At the Bus**

Ember slumped into the bus and saw a small pill bottle on her dufflebags. Slowly she trudged over and fiddled with the top, cursing as it didn't open up right away.

"Need shome help?" a voice asked from behind her, Ember jumped a bit yet blinked when she saw Murderface behind her.

"Uh...Sure." Ember uncomfortably said as she slowly handed the pill bottle to Murderface, who quickly opened the bottle and broke the seal off of it.

"Here ya go." Murderface said as he gave the bottle back to Ember, who took the bottle in her hands before looking up at Murderface. The man had Troll blood dripping down his chin, meat chunks on his shirt and in his teeth. Seeing that he wasn't going to leave any time soon Ember took out a pill from the bottle and popped it into her mouth, swallowing it like a cough drop.

"Why did you follow me?" Ember finally asked as she put the lid back onto the bottle, Murderface suddenly held up his signature dagger.

"I left thissh here...I wanted to carve the troll bonesh." Murderface responded with a grin, earning him a chuckle from Ember.

"You're really somethin' William." Ember said, a sly grin on her face. She knew how much Murderface hated being called his first name.

"I know." Murderface responded, a sly grin now on his face at the look of surprise on Ember's (face). With that Murderface left the bus, the sly grin staying on his face for a bit.

All the while Ember just blinked a bit before shaking her head a bit. She should go to sleep, not worry about how fucked up Murderface was.

* * *

**Morning**

Ember grumbled a bit as she sat up from the couch she had been resting on...Only to jump when a large Troll bone was stationed on her lap...What the- "**_MURDERFACE_**!" Ember yelled in both anger and (hidden) amusement, the bassist was laughing his ass of only a few feet away.

"REVENGE FOR THE WOLF SHIT!" Murderface yelled through his laughs, Ember's eye twitched. Oh so that's how he wanted to play? Then fine! That only meant that it's war.

* * *

1- Finnish- I will destroy you

2- German- Fuck


End file.
